


Penny Parker Ficlets

by ironxprince



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: Short, unrelated works about the familial relationship between Penny Parker and Tony Stark.NOT TO BE READ ROMANTICALLY.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910518
Comments: 20
Kudos: 244





	1. Penny steals Tony’s hoodie

“Is that my hoodie?”

Penny froze from where she was reaching for a mug in the cupboard above the fridge, eyes wide, her back to Tony, who had caught her red-handed in the Stark Tower kitchen at 2am. She looked down at the burgundy sweater she was wearing, and she wasn’t sure what scenario would be more horrifying - if she was actually caught wearing Tony’s sweatshirt, or if he knew what logo was _really_ displayed on her chest.

She opted to play out option A, because option B… that was unthinkable.

“Uh, yeah,” she answered, trying to keep her voice light as she pulled a mug down and placed it on the counter beside the boiling electric kettle. “I found it in the guest room. I hope you don’t mind,” she continued, praying Tony actually kept clothes in the nightstand that stood beside the bed she slept in every second weekend. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers in front of her stomach. _Please don’t catch my lie, please don’t catch my lie_ ….

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled, and Penny instantly relaxed. “I forgot I put that in there.”

Penny let out a breath of relief as she heard the sound of Tony making himself comfortable on the couch that sat just outside of the open-concept kitchen. “What’re you making, Pen?”

“Tea.” Chamomile always calmed her down when she couldn’t sleep. It was something Aunt May taught her when she was younger, and it had stayed with her since. She found herself not able to sleep often.

“Mind making me a cup?”

Penny hummed a response and set to grabbing a second cup and a tea bag, moving more freely now that Tony was (hopefully) too far away to notice the emblem on her chest. She had them ready in no time, the only sound being Tony’s elongated breaths from the adjacent room - but then Penny froze. If she brought Tony his cup, he would definitely notice that her sweatshirt was _not_ that of MIT, and that was out of the question. She would have to sneak up to her room, exchange her current sweatshirt for the one that she now knew to be in the nightstand, and come back down before Tony realized her treason.

“Hey, Tony?” she called, inching slowly away from the counter and out the door, being careful to keep her back to Tony’s couch.

“Yeah?”

“Your mug’s on the counter. I have to grab something from my room, I’ll be right back-”

“Whoa, hold up there, Spider-baby.” Penny froze, sighing deeply - partly out of being so, _so_ close to freedom, and partly as a result of the childish nickname. “Could you bring me my mug, please? You may only see me as your cool, hip mentor, but my back’s going to crack loud enough to wake the whole city if I stand now.”

Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was dark. There was no way he would notice her hoodie, right? She would just pass him the mug, then take off to her room before he could realize.

“Um… yeah, sure,” she answered, picking up the mug and cradling it in both hands. _Here we go_. She took a slow step toward where Tony was, then another, and another, until she entered his vision. He turned to look at her with a smile, and she barely had time to return it before she was shoving the mug into his hands and turning away - and then he lightly grabbed her elbow.

“Pen, you alright? Sit with me a minute.”

Penny couldn’t outright deny that request, right? That would just get Tony worried and suspicious about things that were (hopefully) more important than this sweatshirt mishap.

Penny smiled at Tony, hoping she didn’t look as anxious as she felt, as she dropped beside him on the couch, heart thumping loudly in her chest.

“What about your mug?”

Penny froze and forced out a chuckle before standing stiffly from the couch and creeping into the kitchen. _Last chance to escape-_

“Penny, sweetheart, you okay? What’s taking so long?”

Penny grabbed her mug so fast hot water splashed off the side and onto her hand, and she cursed. She heard the couch cushions readjust behind her before Tony called out worriedly, “Pen, you-”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” If Tony asked her that question one more time, she might scream. “Just… spilled something. Hold on.” She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and mopped up the mess, drying the drops on her (not MIT) sweatshirt, all the while feeling Tony’s concerned eyes on her back.

“Penny,” Tony asked cautiously. “Why are you up so late?”

Penny took a shuddering breath, memories coming flooding back. “Bad dream.” She chuckled lightly to herself. “Isn’t that always the case?”

She tossed the napkin into the trash, probably more aggressively than necessary, the dream replaying in the forefront of her mind. She turned back to Tony and took a sip from her mug as she crossed the floor to collapse on the couch beside him. The drink was too hot on her tongue, but she didn’t care. The nerves, the original anxieties from her dream, were fading, and now all she was left with was anger - anger that the dream had gotten the better of her, angry that her mind had even thought of something so… horrifying.

Tony turned so he was fully facing Penny, eyes concerned. She didn’t look back. “You want to talk about-”

“No.”

Tony was quiet, and Penny sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just… it got to me, I guess. And I know it was fake, but it felt so _real_.”

Tony placed a gentle hand over the couch cushions behind Penny - providing support, but not potentially unwanted touch. Penny leaned back into the cushions - she would love his support right now - and he gently rested his arm on her shoulder.

“You know I’m here for you, Pen,” he murmured, before taking a slow sip of his tea.

“I appreciate that.” Her eyelids began to droop, and she gently leaned her head to rest on Tony’s shoulder. He shifted to accommodate her. “I just… don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“You can’t keep this bottled up-”

“I know. Just… until tomorrow.”

Tony sighed, and gently began to run his hand along her arm. “Okay,” he whispered. “Tomorrow morning.”

Penny settled against Tony’s shoulder, feeling safe with him beside her. Nightmares couldn’t attack her with Iron Man on guard.

Penny knew she shouldn’t fall asleep here, on the couch. It wouldn’t be good for her, and it _especially_ wouldn’t be good for Tony, but she felt _safe_ here - and so, she began to let sleep overtake her.

Just as she felt Tony gently lift the cup from between her hands, just as she was about to slip away, she heard him murmur, “I appreciate you defacing that Hammer Industries hoodie, by the way.”

Penny chuckled softly. “It was an accident.”

Tony hummed. “Sure it was.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah, I knew. MIT is a better, more advanced shade of burgundy. Where’d you get that, by the way?”

Just before she let sleep take her, Penny slurred out, “Swag. Free stuff, Mis’er Stark.”

Tony chuckled. That nickname always returned when Penny was tired, or when she was preoccupied, and they both knew it.

“Goodnight, Pen.”

He sat with her until morning.


	2. Tony takes Penny to prom

“Pen, could you come in here for a second?”

Penny crossed the hallway to Tony’s room, fastening the clip on her rose earrings with her left hand as she pushed her dad’s bedroom door open with her right- and froze.

“Ah, there’s my girl. Would you mind helping me with my cuff links? You look beautiful, by the way.”

Penny looked down to her blue satin A-line as she floundered, the only thing she managed to stutter being, “Why are you in a tuxedo?”

Tony smiled and smoothed down his suit jacket. “You like it?”

“Um,” was all she managed to say as she stepped forward to help her dad. “Where are you going?”

“Well, I’m taking my daughter to prom is where I’m going.”

Penny stepped back, finishing her task, eyes widening in disbelief. “And then you’re going to an event _after_ that?”

“And miss my daughter’s big night?” Tony stepped in front of the floor-length mirror and checked his (already perfect) reflection. “No way, Jose. Also, I love the rose earrings. Are you going to match them with that ruby necklace Aunt Nat got you?”

The only thing stopping Penny from burying her face in her hands was the makeup she had spent an hour applying.

She fought to keep her voice calm. “And, um, why, may I ask, are you coming to my prom?”

“You told me your friends couldn’t make it. I’m not letting you go alone.”

Penny wanted to be mad, but if she was being honest, her dad was being really sweet, and she actually wouldn’t mind him coming. It was kind of him to give up an evening, just to be with her.

Tony looked back at her, expression faltering. “But if you’ll be embarrassed by your old Pops….”

Penny just smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. It’ll be fun.”

“That’s my girl.” Tony swept an arm to gesture out of the room. “Are you ready?”

“Almost forgot,” Penny remembered suddenly as she hurried over to the mirror Tony was occupying a moment ago and reached into her ruby-studded clutch. “Lipstick. Should I go with-”

“Viva Glam,” Tony interrupted before she had a chance to ask, speaking as if there was no other option. Penny bit back a smile as she applied the lipstick, then dropped it back in her purse and turned to Tony.

“My lady,” Tony said as he offered his arm. Penny took it with a wide smile. “You look lovely.”

“I get it from my dad.”

“Damn right, you do.”

Cameras were everywhere at the dance, but neither Penny nor Tony minded it. Penny spent the whole night on her dad’s arm, but she didn’t feel like she was missing anything. As they danced mockingly to slow dances, as Tony scowled at modern-day rap, as they moved to the Cha-Cha Slide, Penny knew this would be a night she’d remember for years to come, and she didn’t regret a thing.


	3. Tony identifies Penny has depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mental illness

“Pen?” Tony’s breath caught in his throat as Penny looked up from her workbench in response to his call, and her eyes were lifeless. Dull. Devoid of their usual light. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah,” she answered quietly, but her voice somehow sounded empty, like it was missing something. The issue was, it had been sounding that way for the last few months, slowly getting worse and worse. “I’m fine, why?”

“No need to get defensive. I’m just asking.”

“I’m not getting defensive,” she said through gritted teeth, and Tony’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, but he kept his mouth shut and let her get back to her work, eyes unfocused, hands trembling, complexion gray.

Tony found himself just watching her work for the next few minutes - and the weird thing was, she didn’t even notice.

Tony didn’t know how he had let it get so bad. He didn’t know how he had missed the signs. It had all started a few months ago, with Penny coming into the workshop, looking a little down. A little sad. Sometimes she had red eyes. Other times she was just looking at the ground, and one day she was full-out sobbing, but Tony dealt with the days as they came up, and Penny went home happy.

Things must’ve gotten worse, and Tony had been too caught up in what he deemed important to notice, but Penny had been missing more and more lab days. She was more often gone than she was there, and when she _was_ in the workshop, it was only in body, rarely in mind.

She didn’t smile. She barely spoke. Her movements were slow, lethargic, and she progressed through the day like a zombie.

Tony had chalked it up to a bad day, a little healthy teen angst, but bad days added up, and now there seemed to be more bad than good.

The realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks.

Something was really wrong. And he hadn’t noticed.

“Penny?”

“Mm?” Her voice was dull, and it caused Tony to wince.

“Put that down,” he said with a nod to the tools on her desk. “Come talk to me for a sec.” Penny dropped the tools and stared at Tony, expressionless. (Not any different than how she’d been looking during the last few months.) “No, you’re not getting away that easy. Come all the way over.”

Penny looked skeptical, but she slowly slid her chair around her desk and over to Tony’s. He moved to meet her half way.

“Alright,” he started carefully, and Penny’s back immediately went up, an eyebrow raising. “We’re going to have a conversation, and I want you to be honest with me, okay?”

“I’m always honest.”

“I know. Just… just let down your walls, alright?”

Penny shook her head. “What _walls?_ I don’t-”

“Just talk to me.” Penny fell silent and nodded reluctantly. Tony slid his chair a tad closer, and she leaned away in response. Tony tried not to be offended. “When was the last time you had a conversation with someone?”

Penny scoffed. “We’re talking right now, aren’t we?”

“I mean an honest conversation. It could be about anything, but when was the last time you talked to someone and didn’t hold anything back? Spared no detail?”

“I’m growing up, Tony. I know better than to give everything away. I know I have to keep things to myself.”

Tony frowned in disapproval, but she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her answer. This was a coming-of-age talk, right?

“When was the last time you laughed?” Penny glared at him, but Tony persisted. “I’m _serious_.”

Penny thought for a moment, slightly unsettled when she found she couldn’t remember, but not too upset. “Well, I’m getting older. There’s less stuff to laugh at when you grow up. I’m just maturing.”

“That’s not true,” Tony said quietly, and Penny scoffed.

“Alright, well, there’s not much I find worthy of laughter anymore. Riddle me that. Those are just the facts of life, okay? I’m growing up. I understand now.”

“That’s not life,” Tony said sadly, and Penny’s shoulders stiffened. She found herself getting defensive.

“That’s _my_ life, alright? People are different. I don’t want to make jokes out of everything, unlike _some_ people.”

Tony didn’t look the slightest bit offended, just… _sad_ , and Penny’s brow furrowed. So this was a _serious_ serious talk.

“When was the last time you smiled?”

 _This is an easy one_ , Penny thought, opening her mouth to speak… but she froze. She thought back to earlier today… then last night… then the day before, and the entirety of the last week.

Her eyes flickered to the ground, her heart beating loudly in her ears. “I-I can’t remember.”

“Oh, Pen-”

“No, _don’t_ use that disappointing tone with me,” she said suddenly, beginning to stand from her chair so she was towering over Tony. “I’m _fine_. I’m growing up. I’m becoming mature. This is _life_ , okay? I’m becoming an adult. I’m acting my own age. Everyone goes through it, so don’t yell at me for acting this way!”

Her shouts echoed through the room and her chest heaved as Tony slowly pushed himself to his feet so they were eye to eye. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder that she didn’t have the energy to shrug off.

“No,” he whispered. “Not everyone goes through this.”

Penny stepped back uncertainly, and Tony’s hand fell to the ground. She shook her head and fought to regain her composure.

“Yes, they do,” she responded, her voice shaking. “I go to school. I see it.”

“When was the last time you actually spent time with people your own age, other than in the classroom?”

Penny opened her mouth, then closed it again, her legs beginning to tremble with exhaustion from standing on them for so long.

“Honey,” Tony said quietly, taking a step closer. She found her eyes becoming wet when she looked back at him. “Let your walls down with me, _please_ ,” he begged, and she began to bite her lower lip anxiously. “Are you okay?”

Penny sniffled, and she began to look around the room at the gray walls that she could’ve sworn used to be blue, at the ballet slippers peeking out from the bottom of her desk, covered in dirt as a result of disuse since she quit dance due to loss of interest. The project on top of her work table that she was having so much trouble with, when she remembered finishing something almost identical with ease just a year ago.

She looked back to Tony, tears beginning to stream down her face.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Tony soothed quickly as he wrapped his arms around her, and she fell against his chest. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and I don’t want to ever hear you say that again.”

“I’ve changed,” she sniffled. “When did I _change?_ I- I didn’t _choose_ this, I didn’t make a conscious decision-”

“No one does when this happens, Pen, it just… _happens_. And I’m sorry it had to happen to you.”

Penny shook her head against Tony’s chest. “What?” she asked as she pulled away. “ _What’s_ happening to me?”

Tony put a gentle hand on her shoulder and blinked a tad faster than normal. “Pen, I think you might have… depression.”

Penny’s mouth fell open and she sucked in a breath. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s a pretty common mental illness that-”

“I know what depression is,” she said tensely as she took a step away from Tony, hurt clear on his face. “I don’t have it.”

“Sweetheart, I really think-”

“ _No!_ ” she yelled, and Tony recoiled as if he’d been hit. “I don’t- You can’t tell! You don’t know anything! I’m normal, okay, I know I am! Everyone goes through this, it’s fine-”

Tony stepped forward tightly to grip Penny in a hug and hold her flush to his chest, being met with only a second of resistance before she slumped against him and he began to run a hand soothingly up and down her back.

“It’s okay,” he soothed quietly as he felt her body tremble in his arms. “It’s okay, baby, you’re alright.”

“How do I become _me_ again?” she sniffled. “I don’t know who I’ve become, but I’m not _me_ -”

“You’re still you,” he corrected sternly. “You’ll _always_ be you. You’ve just experienced some setbacks, but I’ll help you, alright?” He felt Penny nod against his chest, her sobs subsiding, and he rested his chin above her forehead and closed his eyes as he held her close. “I’ll always help you.”


	4. Tony helps Penny deal with an injury

Penny would’ve actually said she was having a good week. The pain was manageable, with her daily stretches, and she was keeping weight off her shoulder, just like the doctor suggested. The incident (her misplacing a web and swinging directly into a brick wall) was months ago, but her shoulder was still stiff. She couldn’t put too much pressure on it and it occasionally seized, but this last week was great. Penny had gotten her hopes up that the injury was finally healed.

Until movie night.

It was one of the Avenger’s monthly get-togethers, one of the rare days there were no missions, no personal conflicts, and they could just hang out as friends. Currently, Penny was sandwiched between Tony and Steve on the couch. Natasha was sitting against the couch near Steve’s feet, Sam was perched on the armchair in the corner, and Wanda was reclining in the middle of the room as they all watched The Office on the t.v.

Okay, so maybe there were a few missions and personal conflicts. Only the six of them were able to attend, but it was still sure to be a fun night - until Penny threw her head back to laugh, and pain rippled down her shoulder.

She froze with a hiss, unable to pull her head back up for fear of agitating the cramp in her neck. She saw Tony turn to her with wide eyes, which quickly morphed into an expression of realization as he reached a hand out to gently cradle her neck. He eased her down until her head was resting on his lap, and all she could do was close her eyes and breathe through the pain as Tony began to massage her shoulder with one hand, using to other to run through her hair.

Somewhere in the distance Penny heard the show pause, and she felt four new pairs of eyes on her, but she could only focus on the pain quickly fading from her shoulder with Tony’s help, and the soothing feeling of his fingers in her hair.

“Tony?” Steve asked suddenly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“It’s alright,” he said quietly, and Penny wasn’t even fazed by the fact that her idols were all watching her deal with an injury. She was too occupied dreaming of having a tiny Tony in her pocket that could help deal with all future cramps. “Just a recurring injury.”

“Injury?” Sam questioned with alarm. “When? Why is it just acting up now?”

“Slammed into a wall,” Penny slurred, her eyes still closed. She felt Tony give a quiet chuckle as he continued to rub circles into her skull.

“Yeah. Last… February, I think.” Penny hummed in approval. “Almost gave me a heart attack. It healed quickly, but every now and then-”

“It seizes,” Natasha contributed. Penny heard shuffling, and when Natasha spoke again, her voice was closer. “Yeah, I get that sometimes. Try this.”

Tony lifted his hands to take something from her, and Penny groaned in irritation. She heard the group chuckle.

“Settle, little spider,” Tony chuckled. “I’m coming back.” When he placed his hands back on her neck they were covered in some kind of cold gel, but it was soothing, and she relaxed into it - and miraculously, the pain seemed to dissipate. “Better?”

Penny hummed as she blinked open her eyes and moved to sit up, Tony helping ease her upright with a gentle hand.

“Thanks.”

She saw Wanda and Sam give her gentle smiles before they turned back to the t.v. and Sam pressed play. Penny had just relaxed back against the couch when she felt Steve lean in close to her and rest a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” she said simply. Then, realization set in, and her eyes widened. “Oh… geez. I’m sorry you just saw that, that was _really_ stupid of me-”

“Hey,” Steve chuckled, and Penny looked up at him worriedly. “It’s alright. It’s all part of the job.”

“Yeah?” Steve nodded with a smile, and Penny sighed as she sunk back into the couch cushions. “S’just embarrassing,” she mumbled, and Steve chuckled as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

“You’re part of the team now, Pen. We all know the worst things about each other. You know Wanda has a fear of heights?”

“Keep bringing that up and I’ll dangle you off the top of the Empire State Building,” Wanda said without taking her eyes off the screen. “We’ll see how you fare.”

“Keep talking during the show, and I’ll kick you all off the top myself,” Sam muttered, and Penny smiled as she fell silent. But she felt Steve’s reassuring arm on her shoulder and saw Tony smile at her from the corner of her eye, and she was no longer embarrassed.

She was comforted. She was home.


	5. Tony deals with Flash

If you looked up the word “embarrassed” in the dictionary, you’d see Penny’s face.

Happy was supposed to be picking her up from school. If Happy had picked her up, there wouldn’t have been a problem - but instead, with her face pressed against the pavement and Flash’s laughs echoing from behind her where he shoved her down, Penny saw a pair of dress shoes quickly approaching that were fancy enough to belong to no one but the great Tony Stark.

The shoes came to a stop right in front of her and Penny groaned as Tony reached down a hand to help pull her to her feet. She accepted it tentatively and allowed it to guide her up in time to see Tony lift the sunglasses he wore to fix her with a calculating gaze.

“You alright?”

Penny nodded, too embarrassed to say anything, instead opting to step around Tony and head toward the sports car that stuck out like a sore thumb in the high school parking lot in hopes he would just let it go and follow her - to no avail.

“So,” she heard him say loudly, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she stopped walking and bit back a groan. “You must be Flash.”

Penny forced herself to turn to face the confrontation, if for no other reason than to see Flash’s face flush bright red as Tony addressed him by name.

“Yes, Sir,” Flash stuttered. Tony nodded once and took a step forward, and Penny watched Flash subconsciously lean back.

“So you’re the one who’s been tormenting my intern.” His voice was conversational, but Flash’s face paled nonetheless as his eyes shifted to Penny’s.

“She- uh, Pen-Penny’s your intern, Sir?” he stuttered, baffled, and Tony nodded once, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. Penny saw Flash flinch.

“She is. And she’s the best one there is.” Flash’s mouth dropped open. “And I don’t take kindly to bullies, but I’m especially opposed to those who bully my interns.”

It was taking all the strength Penny had to not bury her face in her hands.

Flash shook his head so fast he looked like a wind-up toy. “No, Sir, I-I wasn’t _bullying_ her, Sir-”

“So you’re saying Penny tripped down the stairs?”

“Mhm. Yes. I-I didn’t touch her.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully as he turned to Penny. She was trying to convey with her eyes to _stop, please, let’s just go_. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, but he otherwise didn’t react.

“Penny? Did you trip down the stairs?”

“No,” Penny mumbled, and she thought she saw the skin around Tony’s glasses crinkle in a wink before he turned back to Flash.

“She said she didn’t trip.”

“I didn’t push her, Sir, I swear I’d never-”

Tony stepped forward slowly until he was leaning over Flash, and the boy shut his mouth instantly. He swallowed so thickly Penny thought she might’ve heard it from where she was standing.

“You attend Midtown,” Tony stated quietly. “You should be smart enough to know not to lie.” Flash’s face paled, and Penny stilled upon hearing the deadly quiet of Tony’s voice. She was just glad it wasn’t directed at her. “I want you to stay away from my intern, and everyone else at Midtown, or the next time we speak will be debating expulsion in the principal’s office. Am I understood?”

Flash nodded shakily with a stuttered ‘Y-yes, Sir,” and Tony nodded once before he turned to walk determinedly back to his car, Penny chasing nervously behind him. She felt Flash’s dumbstruck eyes on her back the whole way, but she was too mortified to turn around.

Only when she settled in the passenger’s seat of Tony’s car with the door closed behind her did she allow her head to fall into her hands in shame.

“Why did you do that?” Penny mumbled, and Tony chuckled as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Could’ve been worse, The entire time I was repeating to myself, _Don’t threaten a minor. Don’t threaten a minor._ ”

“Well, you kind of did.”

“No, I was just explaining school policy.”

“In a threatening way.”

Tony chuckled, then fell serious. “I just don’t like seeing people beat up on my girl.”

“And I appreciate that,” Penny argued lightly, “but I should be able to fight my own battles.”

“But you weren’t fighting.”

“Yeah, because I’d be shoving Flash into a wall if I was!”

Tony sighed. “At least he won’t be bothering you, or any of your classmates, any more. And, hey, I earned you some street cred, didn’t I?”

Penny laughed, and Tony grinned at the sound of it.

“Yeah, thanks, Tony,” she smiled. “But never say street cred again.”


	6. Penny meets Morgan

It had been five years, they told her. She had been… well, _dead_ for five years.

And now she was back.

After Carol had snapped, the battlefield erupting in a blast of white light as Thanos and his army were reduced to ash, Penny ran to Tony. He held her tight, pressed a kiss to her temple, and kept her close until it was time to go home.

She’d returned to May and they had comforted each other, neither knowing what they’d missed but understanding something important had transpired.

Besides the fact that there was a different family in their apartment that had to be relocated, Penny didn’t notice any major differences - that is, until Tony invited her over to his cabin ( _not_ a skyscraper in New York) and an honest-to-goodness _toddler_ ran out to meet her.

Penny stepped back in surprise as the girl latched onto her legs and squeezed, Tony laughing as he stepped out of the cabin to greet her.

“Morgan, get off your sister!”

Penny froze as the girl, Morgan, stepped away from her, her giggles echoing through the water in Penny’s ears.

_Sister?_

”Hey, Pen,” Tony greeted as he scooped Morgan up into his arms. She barely managed a weak smile, her eyes always finding their way back to the giggling girl in Tony’s arms.

“Is- is she yours?”

“Penelope Parker, meet Morgan Stark.”

The girl kicked against Tony in excitement. “Daddy says you’re my sister.”

Penny’s heart beat loudly in her ears as Tony smiled at her and shrugged sheepishly. Morgan’s sister? That meant she was Tony’s… _daughter_.

Daughter. The thought warmed her heart, but Penny was confused as to why. Was there some part of her, deep down, that wanted Tony as her… _father?_

The thought was so weird, she shooed it away.

Tony’s expression was beginning to falter. He was beginning to notice something was wrong.

Penny forced a smile onto her face and reached her arms out for Morgan, who made grabbing hands in response. Tony grinned as he handed her over.

“Morgan,” she said, smiling. “That’s a pretty name.”

“Thanks,” Morgan replied as she pushed her brown hair out of her face - and damn, if that wasn’t the cutest thing Penny had ever seen.

“Daddy told me you’re a superhero.”

Penny looked up to Tony, tears beginning to brim as she smiled softly at him. He just shrugged, looking sheepish.

“Kind of. I mean, I take after your dad.”

Morgan shook her head. “Nope. He says you’re the best there is. He told me bedtime stories about you!”

Penny blinked back tears as she kept her eyes on Morgan, ignoring the way Tony was smiling pleasantly at the two of them.

Penny swallowed thickly. “And were they… good stories?”

“He said you were really strong, and always fighting, and you never gave up even though it was really really hard. And he said he’s happy you’re his kid.”

Tears crowded Penny’s vision and Morgan’s face became blurry. She managed to smile before she set Morgan down lightly on the grass. The girl looked up at her, confused.

“Why don’t you go play inside, little miss? Your s-” Tony stopped, took a deep breath. “Penny and I are going to talk.”

Penny watched Morgan skip inside before she turned to the lake and took a few steps away from Tony. He followed slowly behind her.

For a moment Penny couldn’t form words as she stared out at the glistening water, her throat choked up by tears - so Tony stared it.

“What do you think?” His voice was quiet, tentative. He was avoiding the main topic, and they both knew it.

Penny shook her head, keeping the eyes on the water. “The house is beautiful. And Morgan….” She took a deep breath. “She’s got your eyes.”

“A compliment, I hope.”

Penny turned to Tony with a small smile. “Absolutely.” She looked down at her feet, kicked her toe into the dirt. “So you told her I’m her….”

“Sister.” Tony said the word so simply, so… without shame, Penny had to bite back tears. For Tony, it had been five years - for her, barely five seconds. Her world had turned on its side in five seconds, and now, the man who given her occasional kind words, who mainly felt like her baby sitter and nothing else, was treating her like… like she was his own kid.

“I hope that’s okay.”

Penny looked up at him, letting the tears fall now. Her chest was beginning to ache with the emotion. “Yeah,” she whispered, and Tony smiled as he reached forward to pull her into a hug. “That’s perfect.” A sudden thought crossed her mind and her hands fell slack, feeling like the rug was about to be pulled out from under her. “But that would make me your-”

“Daughter.”

The word knocked the breath out of her, and Penny felt like her legs would’ve crumpled if Tony wasn’t holding her. “You’re my kid, Pen. You know I’ve always thought of you that way.”

Penny shook her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes against the onslaught of tears. “I didn’t,” she whispered. Tony placed his hands on her shoulders and peeled them apart gently, and Penny found herself missing the contact.

Tony’s eyes were sad, full of emotion. “You didn’t know?” Penny shook her head, biting her lip. “I’m so sorry, Pen. I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you before….” He closed his eyes and shook his head once, and his grip momentarily tightened on Penny’s shoulders before he relaxed. “You know now, alright? You’re my daughter. Always have been.”

Penny smiled through her tears. “And I have a sister.”

Tony sighed as he pulled her once more into a hug. Penny tucked her head sideways against his chest so she could look out at the lake.

“I’ve lucked out, huh? Two girls. Two perfect daughters.”

“She really is beautiful, Mr. Stark.”

“So are you, Penny. So are you.”


	7. A villain makes suggestive comments toward Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW sexual harassment

One free Tuesday night. That’s all Penny was asking for, but apparently the group of men currently terrorizing New York with alien weapons (why did it always have to be New York?) had other ideas.

Tony had let Penny tag along without much of an issue. They were the same kind of weapons Toomes had used, and they were just men. Plus, she, Tony, and Wanda were the only ones available, so he really didn’t have a choice.

Tony and Wanda would lead the initial attack and Penny would hold back until needed, webbing up the men once they were apprehended - and everything went according to plan. Wanda pulled the guns from two men with the flick of her wrist as Tony knocked another two to the ground, Penny ensuring the guns were out of reach and webbing the men up when she was sure.

Everything was going fine - until the fifth man turned his attention to Penny. She raised her hand and prepared to shoot webs when the man… _lowered_ his gun.

“What are _you_ going to do?” he said with a laugh. Penny saw Tony and Wanda turn to her, but she quietly told them over the comms to _wait_. “You’re just a little girl.”

“I can still decimate you.”

The man began to lift his gun. “I’d like to see you tr-”

Penny had webbed the gun out of his hands and crumpled it between her own before he could finish his statement. The man glowered at her as she heard Wanda’s voice in her ear.

“Finish him, Penny. Let’s go.” But Penny’s ears were focused in on something else, something the man was saying.

“Come on, girl. You know this isn’t the place for you, with all these heroes. If it’s the money you’re after… well, you can do cool stuff with your hands. I know more profitable uses for them.”

The man smiled. Penny saw Tony’s repulsors begin to glow as Wanda growled, “ _What_ did he just say?”

Penny just cocked her head as she approached him slowly. “Interesting proposition,” she said quietly, and the man grinned. Penny snaked a hand to the back of his head, and the man began to chuckle maliciously - and then Penny shoved his head down to meet her quickly-rising knee, and he crumpled to the floor with a loud grunt.

Penny heard Wanda cheer over the comms as Tony said, “That’s my girl,” and they flew over to meet her, but she kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

“On the floor,” she said lightly, “where you belong, _pig_.”

She turned to meet the scowling face of Wanda.

“Let me take my turn with him-”

But Penny rested a light hand on her chest.

“Wanda, let’s just go. _Please_.”

Wanda looked once more over Penny’s head, then sighed and nodded as she wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist and lifted them off into the sky.

“Thanks for leaving so easily.”

Wanda just smiled. “I know Tony will do enough damage for the both of us.”

Penny squeezed her eyes shut and cursed under her breath as she remembered.

“Tony will let him live, right? I mean, he wouldn’t _kill_ him-”

Wanda smirked darkly, and Penny got all the answer she needed.


	8. ♪ Summer Bummer by Younger Hunger

When Tony invited Penny over for the first weekend of summer, he _definitely_ didn’t expect her to spend the first morning sleeping in.

He knocked on her door frame and peeked his head in. She glared up at him, her face buried in the pillows. Tony sighed as he sat on her mattress.

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Not a good morning,” Penny muttered. Tony frowned, trying to brush the hair from her face, but she turned her face into the pillows, not allowing him access.

“And why is that?”

“Thoughts too loud.”

Tony bit back a sigh. He knew all too much about loud thoughts; he had just hoped they would never plague _her_. But when did he ever get what he wanted?

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Penny rolled onto her back and blinked blearily up at him. “I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

Tony nodded, pursing his lips. “Do you want to try to name it, or do you want to lay here without speaking?”

Penny answered without hesitation. “Option B.”

“Alright,” Tony sighed. “Scooch over.”

Penny frowned up at him. “What?”

Without hesitation, Tony slid his hands between her and the mattress, effortlessly picking her up and tossing her further down the bed. She landed with a shocked giggle, and Tony dropped down onto the mattress beside her. She turned to him with a furrowed brow.

“I gave you fair warning,” he answered the unasked question.

“What are you doing?”

“Aren’t we laying here without speaking?”

A faint smile played on Penny’s lips and she turned her head to stare up at the ceiling. She gave a quick nod. “Thanks.”

They remained like that for the better part of an hour.


	9. ♪ The Flame by Andrew Huang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superfamily

Steve never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved his husband and their daughter.

He had doubts, at first, that he would ever have reached this stage in life. Back in the war, half of him didn’t expect to make it out alive - and he almost didn’t. He woke up 70 years later, and he was an outsider, the man out of time. He was invited to join the Avengers, to fight in the Battle of New York, and he thought that was just another war.

And then, he met Iron Man.

He met Tony Stark.

Their relationship evolved quickly. They didn’t go on dates as much as they did spend every moment together - it wasn’t like Steve had anywhere else to be.

Six months later, Tony proposed. It was quick, some had said, but you couldn’t be too sure, in their line of work.

Two months later with the most elaborate wedding pulled together in the shortest about of time (there was nothing money couldn’t buy, Steve was learning), they got married.

Eight months after that, they decided to adopt.

Penny was amazing, just ten years old and already with so much to offer the world, despite all she had already lost. Her smile lit up a room and her laugh made her parents’ hearts soar, but, of course, she went through her own troubles.

It seemed to run in the family.

There was a spider bite, and a sickness, an awful sickness where, at times, it seemed Penny was barely holding on by a thread. Steve and Tony did all they could to help her, but ultimately, it was her choice whether she wanted to pull through or not. They couldn’t do anything about it, and maybe that was the worst part.

She survived.

And it was like she had become someone new, with all the best parts of her (read: every part) intact, while gaining so much more.

She became Spider-Woman, in fact, and there they were, their perfect family of three, heroes with their masks, as well as without.

Iron Man, Captain America, and Spider-Woman.


	10. “I kissed someone today.”

“I kissed someone today.”

Tony’s fork froze in mid-air, spaghetti slowly sliding off it as his eyes flicked up to meet Penny’s. “Excuse me?” Penny shrugged, keeping her eyes down as she continued to eat her dinner. Tony mocked her shrug. “What is that? _That_ is not an acceptable answer.”

“It’s no big deal. It just kind of… happened.”

“Like hell, it’s no big deal. What’s his address?”

“Dad, no,” Penny groaned. “This is why I don’t tell you stuff.” She dropped her eyes. “And they were a… a _her_.”

“Okay?” Tony shrugged in frustration. “Then what’s _her_ address? I’m kicking someone’s ass tonight.”


	11. Loki meets Penny

Loki didn’t want to go to Midgard, but, see, you accidentally try to attack it twice, and suddenly you’re on the Avengers’ watch list, a measly little group who believes they can handle the likes of a god. Loki would’ve turned down their “invite” to stay at their tower for a month for what they called “rehabilitative opportunities”, except, the message was delivered by Thor.

Okay, so, maybe they _are_ able to handle the likes of a god, but it’s only because they have a god on their side. That doesn’t count.

Thor brings Loki to this gray slab of a building. Do these Midgardians think that fancy blue lights and arching details make their buildings more fascinating? Their Avengers tower is the equivalent of a weapons forge back on Asgard. Loki just wants to complete his month on earth. Once he gets Thor off his back, he’ll return to Asgard, and he’ll never have to visit this disgusting excuse for a planet ever again.

“You’re going to smile,” Thor tells him as they ride up on what he calls an “elevator”. “You’re going to be nice, and friendly, and-” Loki retrieves a knife and begins twirling it between his fingers. It helps him to stay calm and control his violent urges - in some scenarios. In others, it just amplifies them. “No knives!” Thor scolds as he rips it from Loki’s hand. Loki just rolls his eyes; he’s got an arsenal ready to be conjured at any moment’s notice. The absence of a single knife won’t bother him.

… That _was_ one of his better ones, though.

Damn.

The elevator grinds to a halt. Loki can’t help but lower his stance, preparing for a fight, or a conflict, at least, as the doors slide open.

“Stark,” he greets coolly. Stark is standing just beyond the doors, arms crossed over his chest.

“Welcome back, Ice Age.” Loki makes a move to step forward, but Stark holds an arm out, keeping him back. “We’re doing you a service by inviting you here under such amicable measures. Any missteps and we’ll be keeping you in a cell.”

Loki offers a grim smirk. “Promise?”

//

An hour of rules and tours and introductions and more rules later, Loki’s guided back to the common room. Stark breaks off and heads to the kitchenette, and Loki’s left facing a room of harsh stares, two of which come from the dinner table and one sequestered over by the coffee maker. Loki assesses the situation with a quick glance, and finally decides to take a seat on the couch. There’s a girl there, one that _isn’t_ glaring at him like he killed her puppy. He figures that’s his best option.

The girl looks up. There’s a book cradled in her lap and she pushes her long, brown hair away from her face as she smiles at him.

“Welcome,” she greets. Interestingly enough, Loki doesn’t sense even a hint of sarcasm in her words, and he should know.

Loki remembers what Thor said - _smile_. He forces the corners of his lips up, but the girl just winces. “Youch. That looks painful.” Loki lets his smile fall and turns to face forward, but the girl stops him before he can, holding her hand out in front of his face. “I’m Penny.”

Reluctantly, Loki reaches for her hand, squeezing it tight and shaking it. He remembers hearing about this, one of their Midgardian customs. To Loki, it’s just odd. How much contamination do these humans go through on a daily basis if they’re constantly touching each other?

When the girl pulls her hand away, her fingers are white. Loki squeezed too tight, then, but her face shows no indication of any wrongdoing; she’s smiling brightly. Loki can’t help but continue to stare. After all, who had ever regarded him with that much unadulterated kindness?

“And what’s your other name?” he asks with narrowed eyes.

“Hm?”

“Everyone here has two names. Odd, if you ask me.”

Penny scoffs. “I’m sorry, would you prefer to go by Loki, God of Mischief, Odinson, or Laufeyson?”

Loki turns, affronted, to glare at where Thor is standing by the coffee machine as Stark snorts into his cup just beside him. Thor just shrugs. “The girl did her research.”

“And your brother filled in the rest,” Penny supplies with a grin.

“He’s talking about your superhero name,” Captain America calls from the table. Penny’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Oh. I’m Spider-Woman, then.”

“Spiders?” Loki clarifies. Penny nods. “The tiny arachnids that are crushed underfoot every day?”

“Wait until you hear about Ant-Man,” one of the men at the table mutters.

“And I presume that’s you?” Loki asks. The man looks affronted, and Penny giggles.

“No, that’s the Falcon,” she answers.

“Named after a bird?” Penny nods. “You humans are terribly odd.”

Penny grins. “I didn’t choose my name, I just made do with the powers I was given.”

Loki keeps his eyes on Penny, an eyebrow raised, as he calls, “Thor?”

“Yes, brother?”

“Did tiny beings of Midgard gain special abilities since I was here last, and if so, how do they rank against me?”

Penny laughs. “The spiders don’t have powers. I have powers _like_ spiders.”

“But how can your powers be similar to those of a spider if spiders do not have-”

In an instant Penny raises her arm, and something white shoots toward Loki’s face. He dodges, simultaneously conjuring a knife and leveling it at her throat, eyes blazing - but Penny simply grins, not at all affected by the metal against her throat.

Stark, apparently, thinks differently as he screams an incoherent stream of words, rushing to the couch, as do Captain America and his friend at the table as they stand abruptly, but Penny holds up a hand, keeping them away.

“Spider powers,” Penny says simply, shrugging. Loki turns his head to see where the projectile landed, and he sees it found its mark, on Thor’s face. It looks like-

“A web,” Loki muses, watching, and taking great pleasure in, the efforts Thor exerts to pull it away from his skin.

“Manufactured all on my own,” Penny confirms. “Now, could you, uh….” Loki turns back to see Penny gesturing toward the knife. Immediately Loki retracts it, and it disappears with the flick of his wrist.

“My apologies.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it.”

Stark’s face is growing positively red; Loki smiles at the sight. “ _Don’t worry_?” he repeats. “I- you’re giving me gray hairs, kid.”

“That’s my job,” Penny laughs in return. Loki’s head swivels back and forth between them before he leans in closer to Penny.

“You’re Stark’s child?” he asks, brow furrowed. He’s terribly confused.

Penny’s spine stiffens and she sits up straighter, finding Stark’s eyes. Stark just shrugs, turning away. “You answer,” Stark tells her. “He’s _your_ best friend now.”

“Outrageous, I am no one’s best friend.”

Captain America raises a disbelieving brow from the table.

“No, I’m not Tony’s kid,” Penny explains quietly. Stark raises a brow at her, as if challenging, seeing what she’ll say. “We’re… confidants.”

“Yeah, right,” Falcon mutters from the table as Stark moves forward. He scratches a hand over Penny’s head and she giggles, pulling away.

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Stark sighs.

“Hey, you’re the one that told me to respond-”

“Yeah, with the _truth_.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Penny smiles up at Stark, expectant.

Stark grins down at her. “She _is_ my kid.”

Loki just glances between them. “You are aware that explains nothing to me.”

“Yeah?” Stark raises a brow. “It brings me great pleasure that I don’t make your life any easier.”

“Oh, come on.” Penny slaps Stark’s arm. “He’s trying to be friendly. It’s called conversation, you know?”

“I pay people to converse for me.”

“Ha, ha,” Penny deadpans, and Stark grins, nudging her shoulder, before walking away.

Loki leans in closer to her once more.

“I’m still very confused-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Penny tells him, shaking her head and angling it down to hide a fond smile.


	12. Penny and Oscorp

It wasn’t something Tony was supposed to see; but, then again, it _did_ happen at his party. He would have been an idiot to miss it, especially when it involved his best intern, and the son of his nemesis. (Penny had called him dramatic for using that word. Now, he wasn’t so sure.)

When Tony first arrived at the party, dressed in a blue suit with Penny by his side in a red A-line, he excused himself from her, parting to speak with some investors. He had to at least _pretend_ he wanted to be here.

He had sent Penny to get a drink, maybe to mingle with some scientists, figuring that might keep her busy until he was done making the rounds.

He didn’t know just _how_ busy she’d become.

Only when he sent away the final guest did he turn to survey the room. He spotted Penny instantly, sequestered over by the bar. She had a bright red drink in her hand and was laughing as she spoke with… _huh, who is that?_

Tony moved toward her, eager to find out who had captured his best intern’s attention with such ease. When he got close enough to identify the guest, his heart skipped a beat, and he hurried to Penny’s side.

Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, Tony slid to Penny’s side, nudging her shoulder. She beamed up at him, and he offered a tense smile in return.

“Having fun?”

Penny nodded, grinning wide. “This is Harry.” Tony looked down to the kid who stood just a step away, his suit too large for him, his hair so thickly coated with gel, it might as well be a helmet.

“Osborn,” Tony greeted, holding out his hand and biting back his scorn. “Yes, I’m familiar. Well, Pen, I’m going to be over by the stage. Come find me when you’re….” He glanced at Harry with narrowed eyes. “Done.”

“Okay!” Penny answered bubbly. For one who was usually so receptive, Penny didn’t appear to be privy to Tony’s qualms.

That damn Osborn kid was lowering her perceptivity.

Tony spent the rest of the night glaring at the back of Osborn’s head from across the floor. People came and went, trying to start conversations; Tony entertained them with minimal interest, and they left soon enough. Tony barely paid them any mind; when Osborn turned away from Penny and left her to head across the dance floor, Tony stood abruptly, leaving the guest of the hour behind mid-conversation, and hurrying to Penny’s side.

He stopped just out of view, readjusted his tie, and plastered on a fake smile. _Helicopter parent_ , his voice taunted. _Concerned guardian_ , he challenged back.

Penny waved Tony over with exuberance when she spotted him, being the happiest Tony had seen her in a while.

It was unnerving.

“Having a good time?” Tony asked. Penny just nodded.

“You didn’t tell me _he_ was going to be here!”

Tony’s heart dropped to his shoes. “You, uh- you were looking for Osborn?”

“Mhm! I’ve been wanting to see him for so long… I missed him so much.” She wrapped her arms around her middle and glanced forlornly across the room. Tony followed her gaze to Osborn, the both of them, standing side by side and surveying the room. Harry looked positively miserable; it was such a contrast to how he’d looked just minutes ago with Penny, and Tony’s brow furrowed in thought.

“You missed him. You knew him before?”

“Yeah. We were school friends, way back when.”

Tony dropped his head back, taking a deep breath. Penny reached a hand for his arm. “Mr. Stark? Are you okay?”

“School friends,” Tony repeated, breathing easier.

“Um… yeah?”

“So you weren’t, I dunno, planning to work for him. Jump ship.” Tony said, giving a small sniffle. He averted his gaze, glad the glasses were on.

“What?” Penny asked, taken aback. “No. I would never… _Oscorp?_ Really? I mean, their phones only have a lifespan of a year, and they haven’t even begun to work with holographic tech yet. Don’t you remember their failed attempt to make a holographic keyboard? Complete chaos.” Penny shook her head, laughing. “You really thought….”

Penny stopped, taking a step around Tony to make eye contact with him. “You were jealous.”

“Um, no. I don’t get _jealous._ If someone favours Oscorp over SI, you know what, we don’t need ‘em. Good riddance.” But his eyes were still looking over her shoulder.

“Mhm.” Penny crossed her arms, grinning. “And what if that someone was _me?_ ”

“Enjoy getting cuddly with Harry.”

“Yeah, right. I saw you watching me all night.”

“Uh, no. Don’t flatter yourself. I was _not_ watching you.”

“Oh, I _know_ you were. And do you know how I know?”

Tony shook his head, biting back a smile. He waved his arm. “Please, enlighten me.”

“Both Elon Musk _and_ Jeff Bezos sat down in front of you, and held an entire conversation with you, and you didn’t punch either of them out. Not once.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “They’re _here?_ ” He began to look frantically around the room. “I’ve got a couple of words for them-”

“Mr. Stark.” Penny rested her hand on Tony’s arm. “You know I’d never leave SI.”

Tony grinned, shaking his head. “I really want to ruffle your hair right now.”

Penny stepped back defensively. “Uh, no. Do you know how many pins it took to keep this in place? It’s hard to look this good.” Tony smiled amusedly. “Oh, you think I’m staying because of _you._ You’re funny. Have you tasted the brownies Linda makes on Fridays? I’d never leave those behind. Wherever she goes, I go. You know, you’d _really_ be screwed if Linda left for Oscorp - half your staff would be gone-”

“Alright, alright,” Tony laughed, draping an arm around Penny’s shoulders and beginning to lead her back toward the stage. “Come on, let’s go sniff out some elitists. How’s your right hook?”

“Mr. Stark, you’re the adult. You shouldn’t be condoning this.”

“Don’t worry, I have some great lawyers.”


	13. Hair styling

Penny slams her hands down on the bathroom sink, curling iron just inches away from her right hand. She glances at the watch on her wrist - _7:43_. Shit. She had woken up an hour early for this very reason, and still, she’s running out of time.

She hears quick footsteps and Tony appears in the doorway, eyes flying straight to her hair.

“What bird is taking up residence in there?” he teases as he crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. Penny just glares at him.

“I just want to look good,” she growls. “For one damn school picture day, I want to look good.”

Tony hums. “Well, you’re definitely on the right track.”

“Shut up.”

“Good morning to you, too.” Penny groans as she reaches once more for the curling iron, trying to tame this mess, but Tony reaches forward, grabbing her wrist. “Uh, no. I will not allow you to subject your poor hair to more torture.”

“And what do you expect I do instead?”

Tony leans forward so he has a better view of Penny’s face. He narrows his eyes, and Penny looks back, concerned. “What are you-”

“Braids,” Tony decides, unplugging the curling iron from the wall.

“What- braids? Dad, I don’t know how to-”

“Wash out that bird’s nest. I’m going to gather supplies.”

“You can’t be-” Tony’s gone before Penny can argue, walking with purpose down the hallway. Penny just shakes her head, picking up a hairbrush, and preparing for the pain that is sure to come as she attempts to regain some control.

//

“Have I gone bald?” Penny asks as Tony returns to the bathroom four and a half minutes later, clutching various bottles and hair products in his hands. “I feel like I’ve ripped out all my hair.”

“No, you can’t possibly have. I’m looking at it all right now. Geez, kid, you look like you stuck a fork in a wall socket.”

“This is what happens when I try to brush it out-”

“Which is why I told you to wash it,” Tony explains, “but no matter. I’m used to you ignoring my instructions, anyway. Now…” Tony pulls over a stool that sits in the corner of the bathroom. “Have a seat.”

Nervous, Penny eases onto the chair. “You know I have to leave in ten minutes.”

Tony’s tongue pokes out from between his lips as he holds a brush, suspended, over Penny’s head. “Then let’s hope I remember how to do this.”

“Um, _no!_ ” Penny tries to push Tony’s hand away. “This is too important for _hoping_. You know what, I’m just going to go like this-”

Tony grabs Penny’s shoulder, keeping her on the chair. “Unless you want to look like the Bride of Frankenstein in your sophomore photo, you’ll let me do what I know.”

Penny glares at herself in the mirror as she exhales a long puff of hair. Tony grabs the comb and creates an even split in Penny’s hair with laser focus; Penny’s honestly impressed. He takes a bottle from the counter and empties some of the contents onto his hand, rubbing them together before beginning to apply it to her hair. He takes a hair brush and begins to divide Penny’s hair into two even parts with a dedication Penny’s surprised to see on her father’s face.

“How did you learn how to do this?” she asks, voice quiet like she’s afraid to break his concentration.

Tony loosely ties an elastic around one bunch of hair and begins working on the other. “Peggy taught me. Do you want French or Dutch braids?”

“What?”

“Do you want to look natural and slightly messy, or clean and draw attention to your Dad’s amazing hairwork?”

Penny smiles at him in the mirror. “Natural.”

“I agree.” Tony sets out to work, gently brushing Penny’s hair away from her face and into their desired position. “Yeah, whenever she would come over… well, her and Dad would fight. A lot. Jarvis would take me up into our room and sit with me. Aunt Peg would usually join us after. Before I got used to all the arguing, I was shaken. She let me play with her hair to calm down. It helped me, a lot.” Tony gives a particularly sharp tug on Penny’s hair, and she winces. Tony rests a hand atop her head. “Sorry, too tight.” He resumes, gentler this time. “Overtime she taught me new tricks. Very rarely, Mom let me try them on her, but one day Howard walked in….”

Tony knots the one braid, draping it over Penny’s right shoulder. He drops his face down to her level, watching in the mirror as she takes it in.

“Damn,” she whispers, and Tony laughs.

“Impressed?”

“Very.”

“Wow, usually teenage girls are hesitant to admit their Dad’s the best one in the world. Glad you’re not ashamed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Penny grins. “Four minutes left.”

“On it.” Tony smiles, removing the band from the left chunk of Penny’s hair and beginning to take it in his hands. “Anyway, I guess I retained some skills.”

“Nonno made you stop?”

Tony’s expression darkens; he keeps his eyes down. “You know how he’s always talking to you about the best way to charm investors?”

“No matter how many times I tell him I don’t want to take over the company?”

Tony scoffs. “Yeah, hate to say it, but I don’t think he cares what you want. That’s why you do it behind his back.” Penny giggles. “Anyway, if you were a man, he’d be teaching you how to engineer, how to invent, how to disassemble and reassemble a car engine in under ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Penny says quietly, understanding, as Tony sets her second braid down. He rests his chin atop her head as she looks up at him in the mirror.

“I’ll still teach you how to do that, if you want,” he tells her. “We’ll practise on Nonno’s car.” Penny giggles as she steps down from the chair. “Point is, you do whatever you want, even if the sole reason is just to get back at Nonno.”

“I’ll avenge you, Dad.”

Tony smiles wide, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “After all I’ve done for you? I’d expect nothing less.” He gestures to her braids. “I did a pretty bang up job there, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Penny laughs, gathering her books. “Okay, now, I actually have to go, or I’ll miss the photo entirely.”

“Then we’ll conduct an entire photoshoot for you once you get back home. I’ll get in contact with someone… we could book a flight to Italy, the countryside is _gorgeous_ -”

“Bye, Dad,” Penny interrupts, smiling wide from where she stands at the door.

“Have a great day, sweetheart.”

Penny steps outside, letting the door fall shut behind her, the last thing Tony sees being her skip over the threshold.


	14. LGBTQ+ awakening

Penny leans forward on the couch, her eyes lighting up, as Vanya Hargreeves came on screen. “I love her,” Penny says, and Tony glances at her from his spot two cushions beside her.

“Yeah, she seems to have a great character arc. I won’t get to see it all, though, if you keep talking through the show.”

Penny leans back on the couch, shrugging her shoulders up slightly. “Sorry,” she blushes. Tony nudges her shoulder as an acceptance, and they continue to watch Umbrella Academy, a show Penny had introduced Tony to two days prior. They’ve been steadily making their way through the episodes together, and now they’ve almost reached the conclusion of season one. And then, Vanya comes on screen again.

“She’s so pretty,” Penny says in awe, her head resting back against the cushions. Tony shifts his gaze between her and the television, where Vanya’s eyes are beginning to glow white.

“You- you know she’s kind of the villain of this episode, right?”

“No, I know, she’s just….” Penny sighs wistfully. “Ellen Page, you know?”

Tony’s eyes narrow as the climax of the episode begins. He should be paying attention, but now he can’t help but think….

“Pen?”

“Hm?” Penny answers, eyes on the screen.

“You know I’ll accept you no matter what, right?”

Penny throws Tony the barest look over her shoulder. “Of course.”

Tony nods, turning his attention back to the screen. There’s an explosion, a blast strikes the moon - totally unrealistic, by the way - and maybe Tony should be focused on that, but it’s not like he can decide what catches his attention. He can, however, decide when the proper time to voice it is, and that is, decidedly, not now. So he waits until the episode is over and the credits begin to roll before turning to Penny, whose eyes are blown wide with what she’s just seen.

“That was insane,” Penny whispers, eyes fixed on the television even after it goes black. Tony chuckles half-heartedly just to show her he’s listening before setting his palms flat on his thighs and rolling his shoulders.

“Hey, Pen?” She turns to him with a bright expression. “Do you have anything you want to share with me?”

Penny’s brow furrows and her eyes flit away from Tony’s as she thinks. “I… don’t believe so, no. About what?”

“Oh, I dunno… maybe something about your sexuality?”

Penny laughs. “Um, I’m straight.”

Tony simply nods. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Penny says, drawing out the words.

Penny watches Tony, eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he takes a breath. “Okay, do you remember when you were watching Suits, and you printed off one of Meghan Markle’s red carpet looks and put the photo on your wall?”

Penny shrugs. “Sure. She looked gorgeous.”

“Yeah. And who was your favourite character in Crazy Rich Asians?”

“Oh, Astrid. Easily.”

“Why?”

“Well, first off, she’s stunning, but also, her personality is just so… I mean, she’s kind, and elegant, and supportive, and just so amazing! I mean, why anyone would ever cheat on her, I have no idea. If I ever scored anyone as great as her, _I_ definitely wouldn’t.”

Tony fixes Penny with a strange look, and she shrinks back into herself, defensive. “What?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders, at a loss for words. “Pen, you wore a suit to your elementary graduation.”

“Yeah, and? It’s more comfortable than a dress and looks a hell of a lot better on me, really. What are you getting at?”

Tony shifts closer to her on the couch. “Have you ever given any thought to the idea that you might not be straight?”

Penny laughs. “You’re saying I like women.”

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know, do you?” Penny frowns back at him, shaking her head. She looks affronted, but also kind of… confused. Unsure.

Tony nods, setting his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t want to upset you, or embarrass you, or freak you out. I mean, if you’re straight, great. No problem. Those women are pretty, and, yeah, pants are definitely more comfortable than a skirt. I just don’t want you repressing anything, okay?”

Penny looks back at Tony uncertainly. “I don’t get it.”

“I’m saying, maybe be open to some other ideas than you’re used to. Whoever you are, I’ll still love you no matter what, and it’s okay if you take a little while to figure it out.”

“Okay, now you’re just confusing me.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony leans forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I don’t want to confuse you, or upset you… I just want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what. I love you, okay?”

Penny nods as Tony pulls away and stands from the couch. He takes a step toward the kitchen, needing a drink of some sort, before turning back and looking at his daughter. Penny sits on the couch, her elbows on her knees, as she stares, unseeing, at the ground in front of her.

Well, great. He broke his kid.


	15. Penny wears glasses

Penny frowns at herself in the Stark Tower guest bathroom, the round-rimmed glasses set atop her nose making her cheeks look that much bigger, her chin that much rounder. She _hates_ them, but she needs them - at least, as long as she’s not wearing her contacts.

“Miss Parker,” comes Friday’s voice from the speaker in Penny’s bedroom. “Mister Stark would like me to inform you that he has prepared breakfast for the two of you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, thanks, Fri,” Penny sighs. “Tell him I’ll be right there.” She brushes her teeth and finds some clean clothes before heading down to the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafts into the hallway, and Penny’s starving - she wants nothing more to sprint to that table and eat half the plate before Tony can even take a seat. But there’s something holding her back - _something_ being, the stupid pair of glasses on her face.

“Boss, Miss Parker is waiting out in the hallway,” Friday’s voice says with a twinge of amusement, and Penny scowls at the ceiling. _Snitch,_ she mouths.

“Kid?” Tony calls, worried. “Why are you hovering? Come on, I promise I showered this morning.”

Penny takes a deep breath before dropping her chin, letting her hair fall and hide her face.

She steps into the room, angling her back to Tony, and heads straight for the breakfast table. Tony’s hand on her shoulder stops her, and she groans before lifting her head and frowning up at him. “What?” she demands.

Tony’s eyes widen as his focus zeros in on the monstrosity on her face. “I was just checking if you were alright,” he says, a chuckle behind his words. “Why haven’t I ever seen these before?”

Penny drops her gaze, mumbling, “I usually wear contacts.”

“Didn’t feel like them today?”

“They were irritating.”

Tony nods, his lips beginning to curl up into a grin. “I see. Alright, have a seat. I’ll join you in a sec.” Penny pays Tony no mind and settles at the table as he disappears around the corner. She fills her plate with one hand and rubs her eyes beneath her lenses with the other, and she’s already finished two pieces of bacon by the time Tony sits across from her with a sigh of exertion.

“Alright, let’s see what we’ve got,” he mutters, beginning to search the table. Penny tries to keep her eyes down, but something catches her attention, something rose-tinted, and she can’t help but look up.

Tony grins as he chews his breakfast, obnoxious, square glasses sitting high on his nose. He catches Penny looking and raises a brow. “What?” he says, his large smile too revealing.

“Why?” she asks simply, and he just shrugs.

“Now, we match.”

Penny chuckles as she returns to her dish.


	16. Civil War AU

When  _ the  _ Tony Stark had arrived in Penny Parker’s apartment to recruit Spider-Woman for a mission, she didn’t expect to end up helping the person she was supposed to be fighting. Then again, nothing really is predictable when Tony Stark is involved.

Tony followed Bucky and Penny followed him. They learned the truth, that maybe the Winter Soldier was more than they thought him to be. They worked to find the  _ true  _ enemy, Helmut Zemo. And then, they tracked the Soldier.

Penny crept after Tony as he stalked through the bunker, tracking the two heat signatures. They forced their way into the room, Iron Man shoving the doors open and Spider-Woman standing, at the ready, at his side.

Captain America and the Winter Soldier were ready for them, shield up and gun pointed in their direction. Tony held a hand discreetly behind him, gesturing to Penny -  _ “Stay back.” _ This would not usually be a command Penny obeyed, but she didn’t want to get in the middle of this fight. She hovered by the doorway, fingers applying a gentle pressure to her webshooters.  _ We’re not here to fight,  _ she remembered, but she had to be ready anyway. Tony was relying on her to watch his back.

Tony retracted his helmet. “You seem a little defensive,” Tony called, and Penny suppressed the urge to scoff.

Captain America’s eyes slid from Tony’s to Penny’s, and she subconciously stood up straighter. “It’s been a long day,” he said in return, eyes flicking back to Tony.

Penny’s gaze shifted when she felt eyes on her, and she noticed the Winter Soldier, watching her from behind his gun. Penny stared right back, meeting his shrouded (curious?) gaze with a lifted chin.

“At ease, soldier,” Tony called, and Penny was brought back to the present. “I’m not currently after you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Tony took a step forward. The Winter Soldier’s finger tightened over the trigger.

“Could be, your story’s not so crazy.”

Steve’s expression softened. Bucky’s shoulders slumped.

Penny let out a breath.

//

Tony led them through the bunker, followed closely by Steve. Penny came after, and Bucky took up the rear, swinging his gun back and forth as they stalked into the room. Penny’s eyes widened in horror beneath the lenses.

There were these tubes, these cylinders coated in frost and ice, and within…

_ People. _

About a dozen, leaning back, their eyes closed.

Bullet wounds in their foreheads.

Penny sucked in a breath as she turned away, focusing instead on the open space above them, analyzing the structure. She felt Tony’s eyes on her. She didn’t look back.

_ I’m a hero, _ she thought, forcing breath in and out of her lungs.  _ I can do this. _

A light lit up on the far side of the room. Steve threw his shield and Tony aimed his repulsor. Penny lifted her hands, but only when the shield returned to Steve’s hand and the glass remained uncracked could Penny see - behind the glass was a man, watching them… with  _ interest. _

Like they were a game, and he held the trump card.

A feeling of unease settled into Penny’s stomach. She didn’t like this, not one bit.

Words were exchanged, Tony and Steve stalking forward as Penny hung back, scanning the space. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

She drifted to back to Bucky’s side. He spared her a glance before turning back to the man, lifting his gun higher.

Penny’s fingers twitched nervously, in anticipation of an event she was not yet aware of. A spot at the back of her neck twinged. Her eyes grew wider to take in more information, and sounds grew louder, escalating into a tornado, into a tsunami of nervous energy engulfing her whole being. She turned and searched and swayed on her feet to find the source, find the danger-

A light and the scratching of tapes.

Penny spun on her heel. A screen had lit up near the glass, something on it drawing Steve’s attention, and then Tony’s, who stepped closer to get a better look. His shoulders tensed and his eyes widened.

He lifted his gaze to hers.

Penny’s stomach churned.  _ This is it,  _ she thought as she stepped closer, each step slowing down in time, each one sending a new feeling of foreboding racing through her veins.  _ This is the danger. This is the climax. _

“Penny-” Tony stepped forward. He held out his hand.

But it was too late.

Penny had already seen the screen.

Her breath caught in her throat and she moved forward, lifting her fingers as if to brush against the screen. The footage was of the inside of a small plane, taken from the cockpit and angled back. Penny watched as two people stepped onto the plane-

“Mom?” The word was stolen from her lips as she watched her mother step onboard the small jet, and then her father not long after. “Dad?” She remembered their faces, only barely, reinforced by the photos she kept on her bedside table. Penny shook her head as she watched them get settled. She felt a hand on her shoulder - Tony’s, most likely, trying to pull her away. She didn’t turn around.

Something was going on here that she couldn’t yet see. Tony saw it. Her senses were warning her, but Penny, for the life of her, couldn’t see-

A third figure stepped onto the plane and headed toward the cockpit.

He wore the face of James Buchanan Barnes.

Penny’s stomach churned and her heart jumped into her throat. She lifted her eyes to his.  _ Show me something, _ she demanded silently.  _ Anything but recognition. Anything but remorse. _

She saw both of those emotions in Bucky’s eyes.

Her jaw clenched, chin wobbling and hands clenching into fists, as she forced her eyes back down to the screen. She begged to see anything,  _ anything  _ but what she saw. It happened anyway.

The video moved quickly as the plane took off, her parents exchanging papers and holding discussions at two times the speed in the background. Penny’s gaze was torn between those who she longed to see and him who she wished she never had, his face closest to the camera, his jaw set in determination and eyes…  _ blank. _

That was the worst part.

After a time too quick and simultaneously too long, the Winter Soldier forced the controls of the plane down. The camera shifted, and Penny’s parents lurched forward.

They spoke, first in confusion and then in fear. They screamed, words and questions and exclamations. Penny was sure they were speaking, but she heard nothing over the blood rushing in her ears.

The footage grew blurry, camera shaking and frames blending together. Penny forced her eyes wider, forced herself to look as long as she could, until the very last moment when her senses took control and involuntarily turned her away before the plane could hit ground.

Penny stood, wide eyes focused, unseeing, at the floor. Breaths forced themselves in and out of her lungs, but they felt shallow, only increasing her anger as her hands clenched into fists. On an inhale she turned, chest rising and falling. She aimed her gaze at Bucky’s feet.

She couldn’t look her parents’ murderer in the face.

Her chin wobbled with the effort to find the words. “You,” she spat, her words venomous, her voice not her own. She saw Bucky’s hands tighten around the gun. “It… it was….”

Steve entered her field of vision, his hands held up. “Spider-Woman-”

“Don’t,” Tony interrupted, placing a hand on Steve’s chest, holding him back. It was just Penny, and the Winter Soldier.

Penny swallowed thickly, taking a step forward. The Winter Soldier’s hand tightened around the trigger as Penny lifted her gaze.

The Winter Soldier stared down at her, eyes wide and red-rimmed, lips parted.

“You,” Penny repeated, voice raspy.

“I- it wasn’t-”

“It, was,  _ you, _ ” she interrupted, spitting through gritted teeth. “You killed them.”

The Winter Soldier dropped his gaze. “Yes,” he said finally, voice quiet.

Penny’s lips twisted up in a sneer, her shoulders trembling with the weight of her breaths. She glared up at him, anger richocheting through her veins, and he stared back, not daring to make a move.

“Tony,” Penny called, her voice lower, not her own. She saw the Winter Soldier flinch. “Break that fucking wall down.”

//

Tony ensured Steve had Zemo in custody before he caught up to where Penny was sitting in the snow, her back to the bunker and her knees tucked up to her chest. He exchanged the warmth of the suit for the ability to lower himself to the ground beside her, settling in the snow, and hoping that the cold would hold off until they could finish their conversation.

“How are you?” he asked, knowing the question was stupid, but he couldn’t think of anything more to say.

“I’m fine,” Penny said, facing straight ahead, and Tony wished she would take off her mask so he could see her face.

“I, uh….” He shifted in the snow. “I was worried that you were maybe going to go too far with Zemo back there. You stopped yourself, though.”

Penny shook her head. “Dick move, showing me that video,” she muttered, planting her chin atop her knees.

“Yeah, well, the bad guys don’t really like to play fair.”

Penny hesitated before speaking. “How’s Barnes?”

“I think he’s still waiting for you to go over there and hit him or tie him up or something,” Tony said with levity. Penny didn’t respond, and Tony took a deep breath. “I’m really proud of you, Pen.”

“Wasn’t his fault,” Penny said, her voice tight.

“But you’re still upset-”

“Because it  _ sucks,  _ Mr. Stark! The man that- that  _ killed  _ my parents….” Penny shook her head, looking away. “And I know it wasn’t actually  _ him,  _ and he probably feels awful, but….”

“But you see his face, and now that video’s all you can think of,” Tony finished. Penny nodded wordlessly. “I’m sorry, Pen. It’s probably going to be that way for a while.”

“I don’t want to be upset,” Penny whispered. “He had no control, you know? No choice. It’s like it was a completely different person.”

Tony let out a slow exhale. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“How can I?” Penny muttered, and Tony nodded, sliding closer and putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m proud of you for walking away,” he said, hearing a faint sniffle from beneath the mask. “But you deserve to be angry, Pen. It wasn’t really Barnes that did it, but… your parents are dead.” Penny’s shoulders slumped and she leant further against Tony’s side. “You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to mourn.”

Penny sucked in a large breath. “Thanks,” she said, her voice trembling, about to break.

“Hey, do you mind if I get my suit on first before we get all emotional? It’s kind of cold out here.”

Penny gave a watery laugh, easing a hand beneath her mask to wipe at her cheeks. “Yeah,” she chuckled, rolling her shoulders back as Tony retrieved the suit.


	17. Young, adopted Penny Parker

After her first adopted father spent the entirety of their month together poking needles into Penny’s arm and making it swell up like the balloons she sees on t.v., Penny lost faith in the adoption system. She didn’t expect to trust anyone again, especially when the orphanage director accused her of lying about her experiences and put her on dishes duty for two weeks in retaliation. In trying to fight, in trusting the adults as she was _told_ to do and insisting they help her, the director put her bed in the back of the room, hidden behind many others. Most potential adopted parents didn’t make it back that far. If they did, Penny didn’t think they’d choose her, anyway.

Penny was sick. It showed itself in small things at first, a sniffle, a cough. But soon, she began to shake. Food warded the symptoms off for a bit, until she became nauseated and threw it all back up. Headaches were constantly plaguing her. Lights were too bright, and Penny was always tired, but couldn’t sleep. The director never gave her a second look. _Maybe she’s just chronically ill_ , he thought; it’s not unheard of, but Penny _knew_ she hadn’t felt this way before her first (and only) adopted home. She knew the needles had something to do with it.

But no one would listen to her.

And then, one cold Thursday morning, a man finds his way to the final row of beds, wearing dark sunglasses and supporting perfectly-coiffed hair, sporting a suit in which Penny can’t identify a single wrinkle.

He stops at the foot of Penny’s bed and turns to look her dead-on.

Penny squeezes back against the headboard, tugging her stuffed bunny to her chest. She hasn’t had any visitors in a while, and he looks big and strong and professional. He looks _scary_.

The man smiles at her, and Penny nervously grins back. She goes home with him later that evening.

The man introduced himself to be Tony; Penny calls him _Mr. Stark._ She has a second chance at a home. She doesn’t want to mess this one up by being disrespectful, especially because Mr. Stark seems so _nice._ Could he really be?

There’s another boy in Mr. Stark’s home; his name is Harley. Harley is eight, three years older than Penny. Penny thinks Harley is Mr. Stark’s _real_ kid, but she’s too afraid to ask.

Mr. Stark had led Penny into Harley’s room on the first day she was there. Penny poked her head out from behind Mr. Stark’s leg, her bunny clutched between her fingers. Harley was loud as he introduced himself, saying he was Harley and that he was excited to have a sister.

_Sister?_ Penny couldn’t help but think. How could she be his sister if she wasn’t Mr. Stark’s real kid?

That had been a week ago, and Penny still doesn’t have her answer. She feels more comfortable, of course. Mr. Stark takes good care of her. He helps her ward off the sickness. He’s signing her up for school, and she’s excited to make friends, but she wonders what will happen when she’s sent back to the orphanage. Will she ever see them again? Harley doesn’t seem to think this is an issue; he calls her down for dinner and shows Penny his toys as if she really is his sister. Sometimes Mr. Stark plays with them, like they’re family. Imagine that.

But then, something happens, and it _terrifies_ Penny.

It’s her own fault, really; Mr. Stark is too nice and Harley, too friendly. She lets her guard down. They’re watching a movie on Friday night (which Penny learns is a weekly tradition) and Penny’s just too tired, but she can’t fall asleep. She’s not in her bed and she doesn’t want to bother Mr. Stark, but her body is not as strong as her mind. She finds herself listing to the side and feels Mr. Stark’s shirt rub against her cheek as she leans in closer. She feels warm, and comfortable, and terrifyingly safe. She feels something come up around her shoulders, a warm blanket which she takes from gentle hands and pulls up to her chin as her eyes flutter closed.

“Thank you, Dad.”

Mr. Stark’s arm tightens around her, and panic sets into Penny’s bones. He’s upset. That wasn’t her fault! Penny’s tired! But she wants a family so bad, and Mr. Stark is so nice, and she thought... she _hoped...._

But now, it’s over.

Mr. Stark isn’t Penny’s dad, he’s _Harley’s_ dad. She can’t take him from Harley, that’s not fair! Harley has been here _way_ longer than she has, and she’s not Mr. Stark’s _real_ kid-

“You’re welcome, Pen,” Mr. Stark whispers and shifts Penny closer to him. Her head lands on his chest, just above his heart. She hears it beating, as she usually does, but now it’s amplified, beating steadily. If he was angry, it would be beating fast; her last father’s heart always did. But Tony’s is calm. It’s comfortable.

It’s safe.

Penny closes her eyes, and she hopes - dare she be so bold, she _expects_ \- that she’ll be here in the morning.


End file.
